batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Which Batman film series do you prefer?
Now I know plenty of you will probably flame me for doing this so if you disagree, please keep any negative comments to yourself, say nothing more than "I like the Dark Knight series better" and maybe give some reasons why (Batman is a better fighter and would never be beat up by someone like Catwoman, or Batman's Batmobile looks cooler, or Heath Ledger is my favorite Joker), don't say "You're an idiot! You must be retarded to like that series better!" Anyway, here it goes, and please, if you disagree don't be mean about it. I... like the Tim Burton series better than the Dark Knight Series. Incase you forgot, the Tim Burton series consists of Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, and Batman & Robin. Yes, I know those last two weren't by Tim Burton but they're in the same continuity. I haven't seen The Dark Knight Rises yet, but I have seen Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. And... I don't know, I kinda like the Tim Burton series better. Here's my reasons for this: 1.) The Tim Burton series seems to capture the villains better IMO. Again I haven't seen Bane in The Dark Knight Rises so I can't compare him to the others, but I would have to admit if he follows the comics Bane which I heard of he'll be better than the big dumb minion in Batman & Robin (which is my personal least favorite of the four). But anyway, the Joker in particular I seemed to like better, I think between Cesar Romero, Jack Nicholson, Mark Hamill, and Heath Ledger, Jack Nicholson's Joker would have to be my favorite. Even though he's not resistant to long falls like Mark Hamill, and I mean no disrespect to Heath Ledger by saying this, I'll admit he was an interesting new take on the Joker and I did like his pencil trick, he just didn't seem like the other three Jokers I know and didn't have the classic "vat of acid" origin if I remember correctly. 2.) On the subject of villains, the Tim Burton series has all four of the classic Batman villains (Joker, Riddler, Penguin, and Catwoman), while the Dark Knight series only has one. Atleast it has the Joker at all, you can't have Batman without him, but really can you have Batman without the Riddler, Penguin, and Catwoman? Sure, I'll admit Catwoman didn't seem as villainous, and I'd have liked the Penguin to have a more human appearance which Danny DeVito would still have done an amazing job, but they were still pretty cool film versions of the characters. I might have liked the Dark Knight series better if it had its version of the Riddler, the Penguin, and Catwoman. I even heard a rumor before The Dark Knight Rises came out that the Riddler would appear played by David Tennant. 3.) I kinda didn't like that Batman was forced to take the fall for Two-Face's crimes at the end of The Dark Knight (even if it was his idea for a noble cause). HeroicSacrifices where the character dies I can handle, but now Batman's got a reputation in Gotham as a murderer and I bet that won't be too good for him when he's forced to put the mask back on to deal with Bane. It didn't really help how underappreciated he seemed in Batman Begins. Yes I know the Penguin framed Batman for killing the Ice Princess and reckless driving, but that was resolved at an adequate time and in a satisfying way, in the same film. 4.) Somehow it seemed a little darker. Now don't get me wrong, I like watching Saw, Freddy, Jason, Halloween, Hellraiser, Chucky, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, just seemed a little too dark for Batman. I know there are some fairly dark themes in the Tim Burton series as well, but those are played in a more moderate way, like a scale of Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. Although it is true I haven't seen Batman Begins or The Dark Knight in years. On a side note, what is it that people hated about Batman Forever? I know plenty will disagree with me by saying this, but it was my favorite in the Tim Burton trilogy. All the neon lights, the Riddler's base, Two-Face and the Riddler making excellent villains, Two-Face's death, the riddles themselves, the special effects, also Robin's introduction. So why was it rated one of the worst movies of all time? Now I know plenty of you have reasons for liking the Dark Knight series better, and I respect your opinions, so please don't flame me for having a different preference than all of you, and if anyone else has the same preference as me, speak up so I know I'm not alone. Those who like the Dark Knight series better, don't flame my fellow Tim Burton series fans, if there are any. Same goes for the whole Batman Forever thing. Category:Blog posts